The Eyes Have It
by LadyA20
Summary: FLUFF. A stereotypical love story with Heero as the main character, Duo and Relena…or is it? wicked smile 1x2


The Eyes Have It

Summary: FLUFF A stereotypical love story with Heero as the main character, Duo and Relena…or is it? wicked smile 1x2

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing. I'm just a poor author who has too much imagination.

It all started with an innocent question.

"Heero, have you ever been in love?" Relena had asked him; her blue eyes curious as she took a glance at him in her chosen navy blue dress, face serious. Yet, Heero felt compelled at that time to think through her words and felt something missing.

The night when she asked that question had been very boring, he had to admit. It was the same old trip to accompany the vice foreign minister to an important party and made sure nothing goes wrong kind of thing-- which in his presence nothing usually does. It didn't help the fact that he felt the irritating presence of that mysterious Catalina woman throughout the night or the fact that he has been feeling lost for some time now since he last saw his best friend a month ago.

In which case, he doubted he would ever know. But something definitely changed with that question.

He never really caught it before, he supposed. He never really paid attention to it, was what Duo told him when he was finally able to talk to him about it a day or two after, but that wasn't the point.

He suddenly found himself privy to the frequent glances he gets from the vice minister.

It made him bewildered and confused. Suddenly being blushed upon is not what he expected after brief eye contact. Fear, tears and intimidation was more of him, after all. Then again, he didn't expect to feel so unsettled over this matter either such that he couldn't look at her in the eye.

Duo had joked that maybe he was just feeling constipated and that girls are weird anyway, but he thinks different. He was the perfect soldier, after all, and researching about the situation more is not beyond of his capabilities.

"What do you think should this person do, vice minister?" he asked Relena when he finally had the chance during one of her more relaxing nights in her study.

He and Duo had opted for a third person approach.

"If a person feels unsettled or blush whenever he would catch another person's eye?" he clarified, looking at her seriously.

"What do you mean?" Relena asked just as seriously --although Heero had to wonder why her eyes suddenly become so wide.

"I have a friend who cannot look at another person face to face without blushing or feeling nervous." Heero had told her, word per word. Again, they had opted for a third person approach, after all. "What do you think about this?"

"Heero…" Relena had started out slowly. "This friend of yours…does he feel different, nervous and unsure...I mean… when he sees someone?"

Heero weighed this on his mind. It was exactly the same as she had said. He nodded.

Relena coughed. "I don't know if--" here she stopped before quickly turning towards her bookcase to get a book that she immediately gives to him. "Here read this." She said finally and Heero did.

The eyes have it, the book read. It was a fictional book that talks about the adventures of a man who lost his memories only to find himself again through love with the first person's he connects gazes with.

Heero paused. "Then could it be love?" he asked Duo while Duo himself was busy wiping his tears after they read the story. "Is love what I'm feeling then?"

Duo just huffed. "Don't be stupid." he reprimanded. "I mean why would you fall in love with someone like her in this point in time? It has been two years after the war and you only get to see her-- what during a mission?"

Duo did have a point. He was her first choice in terms of security. He hardly ever gets to see her and frankly doesn't really have time to. Duo and he had made it their mission parameters to hang out whenever they didn't have any mission. But still…

"The man in the story fell in love the first moment they gaze at the woman." He pointed out. "The woman blushed every time their eyes would meet and the man would feel nervous and excited. It's exactly the same."

Duo looked at him, pouting. "Well it wouldn't interfere with our plans to see a movie together this Saturday would it?" he asked crossing his arms and Heero considered this. "It is my turn to choose."

"No." Heero said finally. Love or not, Duo and he did decide that they would be make it their mission to see how different movies every Saturday. "Of course not."

"Good." Duo replied before shrugging. "Then I guess its love then."

And that was that. The day went by as it usually does and Saturday passed as a movie night. By the next Monday, Duo and planned to set his next mission exactly as what the book tells them. It was time for a walk in a beach.

"Heero, it was nice of you Duo to take me for a walk by the beach." Relena had told them and Heero felt a smug satisfaction and accomplishing their first task to make this mission a success.

"Of course, Relena-sama." Duo said, grinned as they continued to walk. "Nothing like a ROMANTIC walk in the beach on your day off, yeah?"

"Yeah, romantic." Heero repeated emphasizing the word. Didn't the man say in the fiction that he should have told the woman his intentions right from the start?

Relena stopped before looking at them. Again, Heero felt the stirrings of yes, that's right, nervousness before she smiled. Beside him, he felt Duo squirm before relaxing as she smiled.

"Heero…Duo…" Relena started looking at her hands. "Do you have something to tell me?"

Something to tell her? Heero pondered. Hn.-he felt Duo elbow him- Aaaahhh the love confession then. But while being direct regarding intentions was a must, the man also didn't confess directly until before the end in the book so he shook his head.

"No." He told her and they went back.

After that, he and Duo also went to do some more missions for the preventers before spending their free time going to the zoo and a baseball game with Quatre, Trowa, and Wuffei.

Then the next mission happened a few days after that. This time, they decided to take Relena to eat. Duo had to come, of course, since it was his turn to use the remaining car while his bike was still being repaired.

They had a nice dinner and Heero even gave her flowers making it a success. They did this for a couple more times as according to the book before Heero found Duo unable to look at him one evening.

"What's going on?" He asked, lifting Duo's chin up to look at him. "Is there something bothering you?"

Duo stared at him and Heero was sure he saw some hesitation there to answer but he did.

"I think I'm also in love with Relena!" Duo blurted and Heero stood rooted to his spot.

"What?" He demanded tightening his grip on Duo and making him cringed. "What are you saying?"

"I blush when our gazes lock and I feel nervous whenever I'm with her." Duo took a deep breath, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Heero but I think I'm also in love with her!" he finished before bursting into tears.

Heero didn't know how long they stood there holding each other nor how long they talked. They were able to decide one thing: It was time to end the mission.

"Relena, are you in love with either one of us?" Heero demanded as he stomped his way through the Darlian Estate and into the door of Relena's study with Duo in tow. "Tell me immediately if you are!"

Surprised, Relena gaped at them for a second before bursting to tears herself.

They stood their uncertain how to proceed. They didn't read anything about crying during the confession…

Finally Relena mumbled something and Heero and Duo found themselves enveloped in a hug.

"I'm so glad you finally told me!" Relena gasped, smiling. "I didn't know the only reason you had for not telling me you love each other was the fact that you thought I was on your way?"

"Nani?!"

Relena quickly fixed her hair and dress before she ushered them inside the study. "Well now you can be sure that I won't stand in your way and could do things lovers do!" With that, she handed them a stack of papers she was reading and left.

Heero and Duo stood gaping at her before looking down at the papers. RFO fanfictions…1x2.

Duo looked at Heero as Heero looked at Duo, eyes locked.

"Heero..." Duo finally breathed.

Heero pounced.

Meanwhile deep within the confines of a large building, a group of female authors gathers.

"So? How was it?" asked one of the female authors, pushing her violet glasses over her CUTE face. She leaned forward. "Did you see it?"

Relena nodded, starry eyed. "It was perfect. I didn't know the censor censor can be like that?"

"Aaaahhh…" everyone agreed dreamily.

"Of course..." the beautiful author answered smugly—not that she ever saw that of course less she'll be reprimanded. "Now I just need to learn how to write side pairings like 3x4 and 16x5 and we'll be all set."

Relena stared at her curiously. "3x4? 16x5?"

The female authors' eyes glinted. "Dorothy?"

Dorothy Catalina nodded stepping forward. "Princess would you like to read some more stories?" she asked sweetly as four more not so long innocent persons in the preventers unit shuddered not knowing why.


End file.
